


TANGLED RAMBLES

by abbyforth, Dark__Pheonix



Category: Inheritance Cycle, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Silmarillion, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyforth/pseuds/abbyforth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark__Pheonix/pseuds/Dark__Pheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put shorter works, most of them written with my lovely coauthor, Dark Phoenix, along with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A DRUNKEN MISTAKE

**Author's Note:**

> These short fictions were written by: Darkphoenix, Abbyforth, Erurainon and whitewolf819. A note will proceed each individual fic with more information.

A/N: This is part one in a series of smutty ficlets written by yours truly and her awesome coauthor. We challenged ourselves over a four day period to write the smuttiest fics possible. This first one didn’t quite hit the mark. None of these have set timelines, but this one takes place in Imladris during early T.A. My OFC has been captain of Thranduil’s guard for three centuries or so. Hope this helps to explain the randomness. If you have any questions, please comment!

A Drunken Mistake  
By  
Abbyforth

 

She woke when the first light of dawn crept over the horizon, bathing the bedchamber she found herself in in golden light. She wasn’t alone, however. Sandwiched between the Imladrian twin sons of Elrond, their sable hair mingling. What had she gotten herself into? Everything was rather fuzzy…

Erulassë of Mirkwood was exhausted from meeting with Rivendell’s counsel all day. As the elven representative for her king Thranduil, she was expected to attend these blasted counsels, something she hated with a passion. She would much rather be exploring what the hidden valley had to offer.  
“We are glad we are part of what Imladris has to offer…” A low, sensual voice spoke into her ear. Another set of arms wrapped possessively around the hapless elleth. She was at the mercy of Elrond’s sons, something she wasn’t entirely unpleased about. They had figured heavily in her fantasies of late… Whichever twin had her in his strong warriors grip released her and turned to his mirror image.  
“What say you El? Shall we have fun with the mirkwood guard? See what Thranduil sees in her?” She was utterly lost. They gently pushed her along the hall into a lavishly decorated chamber. Circlets were removed with deadly efficiency, making Erulassë wonder if this was how they conquered other things. Her heart pounding with nerves, she removed her outer tunic. One of them had produced wine and three crystal goblets as she was lost in thought.  
“Wine, my lady?” the other one asked with a coy smirk.  
“I thank thee. I shall need it before the night is over.” She began to sip the wine delicately, feeling their eyes boring into her, undressing her, wanting to see what lay beneath her many layers of restrictive clothing. The wine was doing the trick but she needed to know who was who before they claimed her. Perhaps sensing her confusion, one twin turned to her.  
“Does it matter? Let go, just for tonight. We are here to fulfill your fantasies. Think of us as one person, if it is easier.”  
“How do you know?” Her mind had been too open.  
“We know your mind. And you cannot deny us beautiful and interesting?” the other said with a smirk. She was lost after that. Clothes flew off and were thrown haphazardly into far corners of the chamber. They tasted of wine and something unique to each one when she finally kissed each in turn. Hands wandered across her body, and found the secret places that made her skin tingle. Somehow she was in the large bed, tangles of limbs and cries of “Valar, harder!” and moans and gasps of ecstasy the only sounds.

“Did we meet your high expectations?” Elladan had awoken to the left of her and was trying to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs without waking his brother, which was impossible.  
“You were much more than I expected. You also had an uncanny ability to know what was needed. I thank you. Returning to my king will not be so hard now.”  
She gave them both a grateful look, and then left the chamber feeling much better than she had been, hoping that upon her return, her king and lover would never know of her night spent with Elladan and Elrohir.


	2. THE KING'S DUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to the previous chapter and day two of our smutty fic challenge. Once again I fail at writing smut.

A/N: This is the result of day two of our smutty fic challenge. This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter and once again I fail at writing good smut. I hope you enjoy and feel free to ask questions and give kudos!

The King’s due

By Abbyforth

 

She rode into Mirkwood with the first winds of autumn. Giving her faithful mount to a passing stable hand, Erulassë trudged wearily towards the throne room, wishing she could be soaking in a hot bath right now, instead of giving the driest report she had yet to give as head of the elven king’s guard. At least after the reports were written, other more pleasurable activities could take place. She yearned to try something with her king and lover that she’d read about in Elrond’s library in Imladris. Her heart quickened as she approached the office of the king. “My lord? I’ve come to report my findings. Orcs are slowly hemming in Imladris’…” She tailed away at the dark hunger in her kings jade eyes.   
“Come here. Tis long since I have looked upon you.” She approached the chaotic clutter that was his desk. Abruptly he stood and before she could protest he began pushing everything off into a pile on the floor. He did not heed the breaking ink bottles or the ruined papers. His kisses were full of need and longing and she was pulling off her travel stained garments soon after. He took her roughly from behind kissing and biting any exposed flesh. Passion built inside Erulassë like hot fire and it was all she could do to hold on as they rode it out together.   
“Valar, so close!” she gasped and then she was soaring over the edge into sweet oblivion. She was still gasping for breath when Thranduil growled into one pointed ear,  
“You have been with another and this will not go unpunished. Meet me at my chamber tonight at sunset.”   
“My lord, your desk?” She waved her hand at the mess on the floor.   
“That can wait. Go ready yourself for tonight.” Erulassë slipped out after that and took her long awaited bath. It was all she could do at dinner that night to not catch the king’s gaze. No one must know what was to happen tonight. If her warriors caught wind that she would be tied to the bedpost, wantonly displaying herself for the king’s mercy, her career as the most renowned warrior in the woodland realm would be over. As it stood, no one in Mirkwood knew, even though Elrond and his sons had guessed. The lady Galadriel had given her much to think about when she had sojourned to the golden wood as well. It was time to reassert herself to her king as his equal and also to take whatever wonderful ravaging punishment he would give. A gentle smile curved her delicate lips. Tonight could not come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Most importantly, enjoy!


End file.
